


Cold and Dark

by PastelleJune (SeraRieko), SeraRieko



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Gay Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Jack Frost/Pitch Black Feels, Loss of Virginity, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-24 08:39:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14351910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraRieko/pseuds/PastelleJune, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraRieko/pseuds/SeraRieko
Summary: Jack Frost was in love, he just hasn't quite chosen the right person to fall in love with, according to the guardians at least.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words, and how Pitch links them to Jack

**Precious** ;  to Pitch Jack was absolutely precious. He held the smaller spirit very close to his heart, he had a special spot for him. He would always make time for him too.

Jack was precious in the way he always had his staff close, or his languid movements right after waking up, his sleepy gaze, and the way he took his time coming 'round, like he had no care in the world. The frostling was precious in the way he was so honest, emotional, so free. Pitch wondered how that was possible.

 **Affectionate**.  That's it. Jack was extremely affectionate to everyone he held dear.

A good example was now;  the white haired boy was laying on the nightmare king's chest, nuzzling him happily and placing little kisses on his very nude and very grey chest. (Jack wasn't sure why he found the colour of his skin so endearing, but he did.)

So Pitch grabbed his chin gently and guided his face up so he could place a gentle kiss on his pale pink lips. It was chilly, but cold and dark went too good together to pass this up.

 **Nonchalant**. Yeah, Jack could be very uncaring if he wanted to be, and Pitch would he lying if he didn't hate this when they first met.

But now. Now Jack stood up to the rest of the guardians when they messed with Pitch, and the Boogeyman _loved_ that.

 **Restless** ; it was true that Jack barely got tired, but sometimes that just led to the young spirit being extremely restless.

Pitch figured it was because of his lonely 300 years, and that he was a teenager and teenagers liked socializing. The nightmare bringer didn't really know how that worked anymore, but he assumed it was this way, that this was the reason for his Jack's unease.

 **Dance**.   
Pitch Black saw Jack Frost dancing. In fact, he danced with the young boy. Slow danced, and then just jumped around wildly, humouring each other and that led to...

Well, you see that led to a lot of passionate love making and eventual raw fucking that we will skip the details of for now.

Jack Frost was _flexible_.

 **Balance**. It always _spooked_ the _Boogeyman_ when his young lover balanced at the top of his staff with just his bare toes. He was always nervous that Jack would lose his balance and slam right to the ground, like how Pitch slammed him into the iceberg and then let him fall.

He regretted having hurt him, but Jack seemed like he didn't care.

 **Passionate**. Winter was one of Jack's biggest passions. Pitch loved watching him fly around, buzzing with all sorts of excitement, leaving snowflakes in his wake.

Still, Pitch had to admit, that Jack Frost was his one true passion, not matter what anybody said. It wasn't nightmares or fear, no. It was the young spirit that blew his mind with _everything_ he did. He may need fear to survive, but he needed Jack to _live_.

 **Devoted**. Jack was devoted to Pitch, that much the nightmare king knew. Pitch was also devoted to Jack, and he knew Jack knew.

The way when they made little sculptures of their combined powers, when they rolled around in snow. When the young winter spirit _buried_ the nightmare king in snowballs showed it. Sort of.

Pitch didn't really agree with the snow grave part.

 **Adorable**. Especially his little laughs, his toe wriggles, his grin, his little yells of happiness.

The way he freaked out when Pitch suddenly sucked him into a shadow and he ended up on the Boogeyman's man, gasping and wide eyes.

Adorable when he played with snow and even adorable when a nonbeliever walked _right through_ him. It broke Pitch's heart to see him so caught of guard and aching, but his giddy face when the Boogeyman ran to hug him and comfort him. It was...

Worth it?

Jack thought so. 

**Frosty**. When those pale fingers touched windows longingly, when he walked on frozen ponds, or when he froze them himself.

 **Bright eyes**. Those damn, irresistible, sexy, _bright_ _eyes_ that Jack had made everything so much _harder_ for Pitch. They turned him on.

Jack's eyelashes, and the way they touched his cheeks in his sleep. Pitch wanted to run his fingers over them, but he know how they worked, so he never did, instead he settled for admiring.

The blue was brighter when Jack was more excited;  they always got bluer the more his mood got _better_.

But that one time the frostling got so incredibly sad his eyes got so dark, yes so bright. They were like _oceans_.

 **Burning cheeks**.   
As Jack was on his back, naked, whole body moving in time with Pitch's thrusts.

The Boogeyman was so in love with everything about the young one, that he barely managed to control himself, he almost slipped, he was almost too _wild_.

 **Astonishing** was the way his back arched when he came; when he flew around the night sky, Pitch following close behind, but far enough to see every little detail, every beautiful twirl, and every little spin. Everything.

He loved to rub his hands over the pale chest right as Jack was still panting, trying to catch his breath, only to excite the little spirit to the point he was aching for more even if it wasn't supposed to he _humanly_ possible.

Forever 17, is what Jack told him. It comes with bonuses, unlike _spooky_ _old_ Pitch.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack was a moaning _mess_. It had barely been a few minutes, but Pitch's roaming, groping hands were driving him straight up _wild_. Those sinning movements, he'd surely cone undone soon. Pitch needed to slow the hell down, or perhaps Jack needed to get himself together.   
Maybe both.

He felt oddly nervous though; It wasn't like they've never done this before, of course they have, but the nightmare king seemed to be in a weird mood, one the white haired forever-teen couldn't quite figure out. The Boogeyman wasn't being hostile, but neither friendly. Somehow he was his usual self, somehow not.

Jack's back arched off the bed suddenly, it looked almost painful, but the young guardian was actually rather flexible. He blamed all his free time. 300 years of doing nothing but playing (and sulking) led to many interesting situations. Like when he almost fought _the Cupid_ for one of his arrows.   
Perhaps this was revenge.

Jack was doing an awful lot of guessing.

He opened his eyes, which had been clenched shut up until that very moment, and grabbed Pitch's hair, pulling him back. He knew he already had a hickey, and his pants were _tight_. He cursed being a teen, but blessed it at the same time.

The nightmare king seemed to like it, so he was happy.

This was... Fun!

"What's the matter,  frost child? " The boogeyman asked quietly, his eyes, those yellow orbs so full of **lust**. Pure, burning passion.

Jack laughed, "Okay, gosh, it's weird pretending that we don't know each other. Let's just stop. "

Pitch hummed and sat back, giving the younger male some space. He knew Jack was nervous. They've made out, sure, but the white haired spirit was still as much if a virgin as can be, if not _somehow_ more.

"Alright love, " he grinned that large grin of his and moved up to press a soft kiss to Jack's lips gently. "Anything for you. "

Jack wanted to melt, but he wanted to he pounded into tomorrow, and he wanted cuddles, just innocent cuddles!  He needed to make up his mind.

So he kissed the other male back, but with more passion.

Yes, soon they'd be _one_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for typos. I suck.... :(


End file.
